Concurrent
by Temari Asura
Summary: Concurrent is a few of my drabble ideas. It is several stories uploaded together, different time periods, different plots, different couples, running concurrent of each other. Just my ideas, not truly complete to be a stories, yet.
1. Chapter 1: The viking and the maiden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters. **

**STORY 1: The Viking and the Maiden **

Cold, ruthless eyes watched the girl as she stood before him, sword drawn, and a look of determination setting her beautiful face in stone. They continued to gaze at each other in tense silence, he in full body armor with his helmet hiding the extraordinary looks beneath and she, bare feet, her curly waist length hair floating in the breeze in a red long sleeved and ankle length and patched many times with cloth of different colors.

His men laughed and leered at her and her sister, each woman possessing a smaller version of the Broad Swords typically carried by Vikings, the nomadic traders and raiders of the Seas. It seemed these women had been stranded upon this Isle for years, for they were minimally clothes even though they had done well for themselves, building thatch houses and cultivating.

"Our father was a Viking Lord…he taught us well!" swore one wench, a black haired, brown eyes girl that wielded the typical Broad sword much to his respect, for the tools weighed up to twenty pounds yet she swung it with relative easy for her size, a feat which required bulging muscles in most men. Sesshomaru himself along with his brother, though strong prided themselves upon their ability to move swiftly, accurately and deadly within battle which, far exuded just brute strength which could only go so far.

"You wish to challenge this Sesshomaru?" he asked with a short laugh and dropped his Shield and snapped his fingers and the women stiffed as two men stepped forward. One had a silver pony-tail akin to the Viking lord however the other had short dark hair barely escaping from his helmet.

"I shall take the blue eyed wench. She rises my lust unlike any ever has." Said Inuyasha, smirking as the girl gasped softly before her eyes blazed with righteous indignation.

"I feel the same with my virago with the Broad sword." Said Miroku, smiling as the woman smirked.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" called one man stepping forward, he was brown haired and brown eyed and more of a boy than he was a man, "…may I have the other wench?" he asked and Sesshomaru snorted.

"No, that bitch…" he answered, in a deep voice which sent shivers down the spines of those present, while raising his sword towards Rin, "…is mine!"

The girl's eyes reflected a glimmer of fear, which intensified his lust, before she tightened her fingers around the hilt of her sword and launched towards him as did her sisters. The force of the initial clang of steel surprised him and he clenched his jaw as the vibrations of the kiss of steel shook him. Had he been a less skilled Warrior he would have dropped his sword, but he was the best and incredibly angry at her audacity to launch an attack at him, the great Sesshomaru, he stretched out a leg to trip her.

Rin jumped, bringing down her sword as her she avoided his feet. She was good, but not nearly good enough to match him. Before she had a chance to attach him once again he was upon her, dealing large forceful swings exerting more force than skill to disengage her sword. The girl was clever though, swiftly shifting and avoiding the blows by a hair's breadth distance. He was intrigued, yet he was tired of playing with her, and in a moment, a root would give him the added leverage to best her.

The moment she stumbled Sesshomaru attacked and with the flick of the wrist he had her sword flying from her wrist and slamming her fragile body into the ground, but she did not cry out. Forcing her to remain on the ground with a boated foot, he looked to see the other females being held by his brother and friends.

"Submit!" he demanded.

"Never!" she spat. And Sesshomaru, the Viking lord knew then he had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2: My brother in law

**This is a drabble series. I got really bored and a Kagome/Sesshomaru idea came to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. Merely borrowing the characters. **

**STORY II - I'm in love with my Brother-in-Law **

Kagome woke to the sounds of shrieking. She groaned and buried her head into the pillows, silently begging for another hour of blissful slumber. A loud crash had her jumping from her bed and racing out into the hall, clad in a gigantic white T-shirt that fell to her knees and boxer shorts that had been swallowed up by the shirt. She came to an abrupt halt as she saw Sesshomaru's Antique vase in a shattered heap on the marble floor. Her eyes widened as a pair of wide brown eyes looked up at her, followed by two pairs of black ones, it seemed even the identical black and white shih Tzu-terrier mixes named Ah and Un knew they had done it this time.

"Rin!" Kagome started exasperatedly, "how many times have I told you not to go running through the house with Ah and Un?" she asked but her voice was far less condescending and a lot more worried than she had hoped, as she ran her hands over the seven year old girl's body, inspecting her for any cuts.

The dogs jumped, eagerly licking her face and running around Kagome in circles as though knowing that they weren't in trouble. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty at her complete inability to discipline Rin. She drew the girl in her arms before lifting her over the pieces of shattered class, the two dogs yapping happily as they followed her.

She brought the girl to the dining room, informing Jaken the 60 year old Butler of the mishap that had occurred. The old man grumbled as he sauntered along to clean up the mess, as usual his grumpy nature sent Kagome and Rin into fits of giggles.

It was that sound in which Sesshomaru entered the dining room, dressed in a silver business suit that matched his hair to the exact shade. He was followed by Kagura, his live-in assistant. The older woman was perfectly outfitted in a skin tight black suit, her make-up done to perfection with not a hair out of face and by the smirk she directed at Kagome, she knew she looked good.

Kagome refused to be affected by the woman; she had wanted Sesshomaru for years, even before his wife had died. "Dad!" Rin cried out and opened her arms for Sesshomaru, he kissed her softly on her forehead and lifted her from the countertop where Kagome had placed her to sit. The little girl giggled and wrapped her limbs around her father while Kagome turned to prepare her breakfast of cereal and warm milk with a peeled orange.

Sesshomaru placed the girl in her seat around the table and watched as Kagome placed her breakfast in front of her. "Kagome, don't you have school today?' he asked. She blushed, "Not until 1." She whispered with a blush. "Hn." He responded then turned to leave, quickly dropping a kiss on Rin's forehead. Kagome watched him leave and sighed.

The story of her life, she thought sadly. She was Kagome Higurashi, the younger sister of Kikyou Higurashi Takahashi, the woman who had married Sesshomaru through an arranged marriage and ran away with his younger brother when she had only given birth a week before to Rin. But Kikyou had never had her happily ever after; she had died in a car accident that very night with her lover by her side, leaving Sesshomarou to raise his motherless daughter as well as her orphaned younger sister. Kagome sighed, because she was almost the exact replica for her sister and for a long time her life had been miserable. Sesshomaru had been unable to bear the sight of her face.

But what broke her heart, was the fact that she had been irrevocably in love with him from the moment they had first met.

**0000**


End file.
